Without you, I am nothing
by JUST UR AVERAGE DC FAN
Summary: What if Rose knew Jack before boarding the Titanic. What if they were childhood friends. Please Read and Review!
1. Reminiscing

1Summery: What if Rose knew Jack before boarding the Titanic? What if they knew each other and were child hood friends. Please read and review! Jack lives story lol. Sorry I love Jack lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic in any way.

1913

If I had known everything I know now, I would have jumped off that ship in a heartbeat. Jack Dawson was the first and last love of my life. I guess I should tell you the story of how Jack and I first met.

1907

I was 12 years old at the time. I was going out to ride one of the many horses Father and Mother had given me. That's when I saw him. Jack Dawson. He was staring at me for a reason I would never understand. I went up to him to see what he was looking at.

"What could you possibly be looking at" I said getting frustrated. I noticed how he had intense blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours.

"I guess just admiring your beauty."

"Well it is rather rude to stare."

"I know I'm sorry, by the way the name's Jack Dawson"

"Rose Dewitt-Bukator"

"Would you like to ride a horse?"

"Yes, please"

As I got on the horse he gave me a funny look.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you put one leg on each side, I mean that's how I was always taught."

"Well the difference is I'm a lady and you're a man. I thought you would have gotten that already."

"Yeah, I guess I should have" he chuckled.

After that day we became instant friends. That is until he told me he loved me. I remember that day like the back of my hand.

"Rose, I need to tell you something very important that will change both our lives."

"What is it?" I said getting a little nervous.

"Well Rose, since the first day I saw you, I had a feeling I was gonna fall for you. And I just thought I would tell you that I have. I love you Rose. "

"Wow, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to say that"

"I guess it was a bad idea to tell you since you probably don't feel the same way."he said as he turned and walked the other way.

"Jack wait, I love you too. Also probably since the day I met you.

After that he walked up to me and gave me the sweetest yet the most passionate kiss. Everyday after that, we spent most of our free time together. Of course Mother did not like this due to the fact she wanted me to marry someone rich.

When I was 17 and Jack was 20, my Mother fired Jack. It was the worst day of my life. She fired him because she wanted me to marry Cal Hockley, the richest bachelor. After my Father died, we did not have a lot of money so she wanted to me to be married for our "survival". The day Jack left was horrible.

"Jack, let me come with you please. We can ride of into the horizon just you and me."

"I'm sorry Rose I can't. And plus what are the chances that your mother will not find us. I love you Rose and I will never ever forget you. We will meet again, trust me okay?"

"Okay, I love you too. With all of my heart. I trust you Jack.

That summer I went to Europe with mother and Cal. It was awful. Cal started being possessive and started to hit me when I was "disobeying" him. He decided to go back to America on the grandest ship in the world. The Titanic.

To be continued. Although I might write another chapter like right now lol. I just wanted to separate it all. So please read and review. And btw way if some of the lingo is like out of date I apologize...its hard lol.


	2. Finally Found

1Boarding the Titanic I felt as if I was a slave returning to America in chaines. I was technically because Cal was watching me like a hawk. I went out on the deck to see what kind of people I would be sailing with. Although it really did not matter since I had something planned for later on. Cal came to get me and yell at me for being rude at lunch. I really did not care. Ismay deserved to be insulted especially now since the news I have heard about him during the sinking.

Later on that night during dinner, I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I felt I was in a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one would even look up. And then there was Jack. My Jack. I knew I would never see him again. It was impossible. I knew what I had to do. I excused myself from dinner and started running to the back of the ship. There was no stopping me. When I got there I started to climb up the railing.

I was just standing there thinking of how I didn't have anything to offer in this life. I was about to jump when I heard a voice.

"Don't do it."

I turned around expecting some random person. However it was not just anybody . It was Jack.

"Rose." he said with uncertainty.

"Jack?"

"Wh-What are you doing. Here let me help you back over."

He held his hand out and I gladly took. I wasn't going to jump if Jack was back.

"I think we need to talk, don't you Rose?"

"I suppose your right"

"What were you about to do Rose?"

"Oh Jack, if you saw what my life has turned out to be like you would understand. First of all, you left and I didn't think I would ever see you again. Mother is making me marry Cal Hockley. 'He is possessive and hurts me. That is why you caught me in that position."

"Rose, I'm sorry I left you but you knew I had to. I never stopped thinking about you. As for your fiancé, why don't you just leave him?"

"He would find me in a second. Listen Jack I must go before I get into trouble. I will meet you tomorrow at the bow. How does 12:00 sound?"

"Sounds good."


	3. Lost Again

1Finding Jack again was the best and worst moment. It was the best because I love him, even after so many years. It was the worst because I know I can't fully be with him. Even if I left with him, Cal would have found me. As I prepared for bed Cal came in and gave me the Heart of the Ocean. Its heavy and just another jewel he thought could buy my love. I will never love him and I wish he understood that.

The next day I went to see Jack. We talked about what we have been doing with our lives since we parted. I love talking to Jack, he makes me feel so much better when he smiles. He asked me to go to a third class dance. I gladly went and we had a wonderful time.

The next day would turn out to be the worst day of my life. Jack pulled me to the side when I was taking a tour with mother and Cal.

"Rose, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm in love with you. I can't stand by watching Cal abuse you and try to possess you. I have ten bucks in my pocket and I don't have much to offer you."

"Jack, I can't I have a life here now with Mother and Cal. I just can't leave it all behind. I-I love Cal."

"I don't believe your Rose."

"Well it doesn't matter-I'm going back."

While drinking tea with mother, I saw a little girl trying to act perfect. It reminded me of how mother was with me when I was a child. I realized I had to break free and do what I wanted for once in my life. I excused myself and went to find Jack right away. When I found him he was at the bow of the ship.

"Hello Jack, I've changed my mind."

He turned around and gave me one of those big, goofy smiles. I couldn't help but smile back. The rest of the night went quickly. Jack drew a naked portrait of me and I never felt more of a rush in my life. We then went to the Renault and had sex. It was our first time and I didn't regret it one bit.

Then the iceberg hit. The whole time Jack made sure I was going to be okay. He made sure I got into a lifeboat. Even though I jumped out of it to stay with him. When the ship started sinking, Jack made sure we got to the top and held on. I almost lost him again when the ship went into the ocean and we got separated. However, he found me and made me get on a piece of wood.

"The boat will be coming back soon for us Rose."

"I can't feel my body."

"I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the White Star Lines about all this."

"I love you Jack."

"Don't you do that. Don't say your goodbyes. You are gonna make it Rose. Your gonna die an old lady warm in her bed. Do you hear me Rose. Not here, not now. Your gonna go on and make babies and watch them grow. "

"I'm so cold."

"Listen to me Rose, winning that ticket and seeing you again was the best thing that ever happened to me. It lead me back to you. I need to promise me something Rose. That you will go on and you wont loose hope, no matter what happens. Promise me Rose. And never let go of that promise.

"I promise Jack, I'll never let go.

That was the last thing I ever said to him. He gave me a quick kiss on my hand and closed his eyes. I wish I had done more to help keep him alive. Sometimes I even blame myself for his death. Knowing that he died for me. He saved me in so many ways, more than a person can be saved.

The next thing I remember was being lifted out of the water and falling into a deep sleep. A sleep with dreams about Jack and I. When I boarded the Carpathia, I nearly ran into Cal, but kept a blanket over my red curls. When I got off the Carpathia, I was ready to start my new life. A new life that did not consist of Mother, Cal, or money. However, I realized that I had the Heart of the Ocean and money that Cal put into his jacket. This would help me start my new life.

"Can I take your name please, love?"

"Dawson, Rose Dawson."

I was ready to start a new life and hopefully Jack would help me through it.

Sorry about taking forever on the update. I had a major case of writers block. I also have a dawsons creek fanfiction, so I am trying to jumble everything evenly. OO im sorry about the whole jack speech, I know some of its wrong but I didn't use the script so I tried my best to remember and add things in there. One more thing lol I know I was very bland about the titanic part but I am gonna focus more on roses life after it. Ok thanks please r/r!


	4. A Way To Remember Jack

1I knew I had to get away from it all. The newspapers, the press, and the fear of running into Mother and Cal. I decided to buy some new dresses and head out to Santa Monica. The place where Jack promised to take me one day. I knew it was going to be hard to be there without Jack by my side, however, I knew I had to do it.

The train ride there seemed to take forever. In reality it was about 5 hours. I kept getting sick too. I had to see a doctor in Santa Monica. When I got off the train, I decided to go look for an apartment. I didn't have to look far though. When I went inside a nice older woman rented me one for a low price. I had to save Cal's money for as long as I could even though it was a lot of money.

I then decided to go see the doctor. I wasn't expecting the news I received that day.

"Ms. Dawson, you are not sick at all. You're pregnant."

"But that's impos-then I remembered the Renault with Jack. Okay, I understand doctor."

"Do you have a husband?"

"He has passed away, I am a widow."

"I'm sorry ma'am."

I was glad I was pregnant with Jack's baby, but I wasn't sure how I would raise it being single. I also knew that eventually I would have to go back to Chippwea Falls to learn everything I can about Jack's life. I would go when the baby was born. I would go there and find out everything I could. I was so excited about going and learning things about my love.

Okay, really sorry about the short update. I just wanted to get out the whole Rose being pregnant first. The next chapter is going to be the present time which would be about 1913-where she began her story. I will probably write the next chapter tomorrow cause it will be my favorite lol. Anyways thanks for the reviews-you don't know how much they brighten my day lol. Thanks again. R/r please!


	5. Happy Ending

11913

When I had my baby girl, Margaret Josephine Dawson, I knew I had to go to Chippwea Falls. I had to learn everything I could about Jack so my daughter would know some things about her father. I went to purchase the tickets. I had to wait an hour before boarding the train to Chippwea Falls.

When I got off the train I looked for a store in which I can ask where the Dawson house is.

"Excuse me Sir, would you happen to know where the Dawson house is?"

"Oh yeah sure, you go up that road over there and then make a right. It is a big white house. You can't miss it."

"Thank you very much."

"I must warn you miss, Mr. Dawson is in a deep depression. He only comes out of his house to buy food and clothing."

"Thanks for the warning. I will keep that in mind. Good day."

"Good day ma'am."

I walked where the man told me to. When I stopped, I looked up and saw a beautiful house. Except the garden could have been kept nicer and the outside was a little dirty. But I couldn't blame this person if he was in a depression. I knocked on the door. When I saw the person who opened the door, I was shocked. This person had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Jack.

"Rose?"

"Jack...how could this be-I saw you go under the Atlantic Ocean."

"Rose, forget about that. Come here."

I did as he told and hugged him and then game him a passionate kiss.

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack."

The End.

I know, I know it sucked but I have a lot of stories that I have to do. Im sorry if I ruined it for you lol. R/r if u want please.


End file.
